A lesson in professionalism
by Quirky999
Summary: Tag to 'Brothers in arms'. My idea of what should've happened in the case of the pink panties.
1. Mystery pink panties

_A/N: I saw this episode recently and couldn't resist...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS.  
_

* * *

'Did ya come alone?' Was the first thing Abby asked when Leroy Jethro Gibbs strode into the evidence garage, coffee in hand. Gibbs felt it unnecessary to answer verbally, so he merely continued to glare at her expectantly. Abby peered 'round him, as if she expected Dinozzo or McGee to be hiding behind. Once satisfied that they were not, Abby let out a breath. Gibbs simply raised his eyebrows at her.

'Ok, here's the thing,' she was wearing a strangely guilty look, 'when I was going through the director's car, I found these in the glove compartment…' Abby held up an evidence bad, but that was not the interesting part, what was interesting, was the contents of said bag. A pair of pink, lacy panties. Gibbs eyebrows continued in their ascents towards his hairline.

'I don't know what I should go with them; I couldn't break the chain of evidence-that's illegal, but I'm pretty sure that the Director doesn't want her, um, personal business on an inventory log for the entire federal government to see!'  
'Well, why don't you ask the director, Abbs?' Gibbs's voice was neutral, cynical.  
'I am not having that conversation. But you could!'Abby suddenly thrust the bag at Gibbs. 'Here. You go ask her what to do with them!' The innocent tone in which she made this suggestion didn't fool Gibbs, and he set his mouth in a thin line-he certainly didn't want to be subjected to that particular conversation either; on the other hand, it might be fun to watch Jenny squirm. After glaring at Abby for a good ten seconds more, he snatched the bag out of her hand and stuffed it in his pocket. Abby looked relieved: 'Haaa, okay, now that I've dealt with that: I found a blood spatter on the windscreen of the SUV, but although a blood spatter can travel a few meters, this one is too far away to be Try Webster's…'

'Good morn-Agent Gibbs, you can't go in there!" Cynthia tried her upmost to be forceful, but it just wasn't in her nature; and 'Agent Gibbs' stormed right passed her as usual. Knowing this was inevitable, she simply sighed and got back to work as the door to the director's office slammed.

Fornell looked up from his seat in front of the director's desk, amusement in his eyes. Jenny, however, greeted him with a strained expression. 'Agent Gibbs, I am in a meeting.' She informed him as if that much was not obvious. Gibbs couldn't help but smirk.

'Got something.' When she didn't look like she was going to move he said ''Bout the case.' The words were loaded with meaning, and Jenny's curiosity got the best of her so she took the bait:  
'Well?'  
'Agent Fornell…'  
'He's been read into the case, Jethro; what do you have?' Her tone was dangerous, like she might explode at any moment, and Gibbs would have to scrape her off the walls.  
'Abby found something in your car…' he trailed off, not sure whether he should be so mean as to let her let Fornell see what was in his pocket. She made up his mind for him.  
'Agent Gibbs,' her voice was getting higher with every word 'WHAT DID ABBY FIND!'

He smirked, drawing it out just a tiny bit longer than was strictly necessary. Slowly, he pulled out the contents of his left pocket, the folded evidence bag. Impatiently, Jenny took it from him and unfolded it. 'Abby wasn't sure what she should do with them.' Jethro tried hard not to laugh at the look that graced the Director's face as she realized what exactly was in the bag. Mortified humiliation.

Jennifer Sheppard was the first women, and the youngest person to be in charge of a federal agency. She should be able to handle a situation like this with stiff professionalism. Or so she tried to tell herself. Apparently, her cheeks didn't agree, and promptly turned scarlet.

She'd forgotten she had left those in there. Jenny stared at Gibbs, her green eyes wide with pure horror. 'You been busy, Jen?' He couldn't help but tease her, just a little. Fornell was currently craning his neck to try and see what was in her hand.

Right then, Gibbs's team walked in. Dinozzo being Dinozzo was quick to point out the situation, before Jenny stuffed the bag into her pocket and tried to muster what little dignity hadn't fallen out of her ears. 'Agent Dinozzo, wipe that idiotic grin off of your face, and tell me why you're here.' She demanded. There was a strained silence, in which he tried to pull himself together. Tony announced his success by clearing his throat, and said: 'The blood spatter Abby found belongs to the driver.'  
'Tell her nice work, and Agent Gibbs, while you're doing that, tell her to take my, um,' she struggled to find a word 'personal effects from my car off of the list.'  
Gibbs smiled outright. 'Of course, Di-rect-or.' This was way too placating of a tone for Jenny's taste, but she let him go anyways, his team in tow, too degraded to stop him.

Thankful for the quiet they left behind, Jen let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, until 'Correct me if I am very much mistaken, Director, but isn't taking evidence off the log illegal?' Jenny whirled round to glare at Fornell who looked way to at home, sprawled in one of her office chairs, grinning; apparently having caught on.

A few hours later, the team was in Abby's lab. 'Sooooo, what was in the Director's car Abby?' Tony drawled.  
'Nothing much; just some CD's and one of those fluffy dice thingies that hang from the rear-view mirror.' She narrowed her eyes at him. Why d'you wanna know?' Tony assumed a wide-eyed expression.  
'No reason.'  
'We heard her tell Gibbs to tell you to take something off the log.' McGee put in. Abby suddenly realized what they were talking about.  
'Oh, that. I can't tell you.' She was immediately met with a string of protests, and offers of various amounts of Caf-pow! in exchange for information. It was Tony's offer of a Caf-pow! a day for a week that broke her.

'Okay, okay, but you can't tell anybody, ever.' She fixed them with a glare until she had a pinky swear from everyone in the room. 'In her glove compartment I found a pair of pink, lacy, panties.'

McGee's ears turned red,Tony's eye's glazed over and took on a faraway look; and Ziva looked away, smirking. She had told Jenny to stop doing it in her car.

* * *

_So...what's the verdict?_


	2. Doing it in her car

_A/N May I present to you chapter 2. This should explain a few questions risen in the first part of this.  
Disclaimer: I have not-as yet-acquired ownership of any part of NCIS_

* * *

**Set about 5 hours earlier...**

'Hellooo.' Agent Gibbs greeted as he pushed open the Director's door; Jenny was sitting at her desk, the faint glow of her office lamp gave the room a cozy feel. It was long past 22:00 on Friday: the building was empty-almost. Jennifer Sheppard looked up from the case file on her desk and focused on Gibbs. 'Jethro.' she smiled tiredly. 'You're still here.'  
'You figure that out all by yourself?' His remark was snarky, but his tone was lazy, and he smirked.

'Bourbon?' She offered. He nodded once, made his way over to her bookshelf and poured two generous glasses. He handed ne to her over her shoulder and sipped his own. Jenny took off her glasses and swiveled in her chair to face him, glass in hand she grinned, green eyes sparkling, and said 'Do you think the team will ever catch on?' Jethro smirked; DiNozzo's endless bets concerning he and the redhead staring back at him were comical in the least; especially since, unbeknownst to him, he was generally right.

'You almost done?' he nodded at the papers scattered on her desk. Her smile faltered and she shook her head. 'Not even close.' Jenny began to replace her glasses on her nose when he leaned in and kissed her. Surprise froze her for a second, but before long her lips acted of their own accord and she kissed him back. She tasted the bourbon on his mouth. He reached behind her to place his glass down, then tangled his finger in her hair and pulled her up so she was standing before him. Her lack of heels made the height difference dramatic. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she granted him access almost instantly. They competed for dominance; tongues wrestling. Jethro pulled back abruptly, and smirked at the indignant expression this action evoked. 'You sure you're not done?' In way of an answer she took hold of his lapels and attacked his mouth with hers; she could feel him smiling under the kiss.

Gibbs reached down to push her Jacket off her shoulders, but she grabbed his hand. 'Not here,' she gasped. He didn't seem to have heard her, and picked her up, obviously heading for her couch. Instinctively she wrapped her legs round his waist. She giggled, a very girlish sound; but stood her ground: 'Not here-not after last time!' She looked at him meaningfully.  
'Aw, Jen!' He whined 'They never suspected a thing.' He reached for her top button, but was met with  
'_Jethro_!' He grunted, and he sounded very put out.

'Fine.' He carried her to the door, and opened it. This was a much more difficult task than normal, as Jenny was currently assaulting his neck with her mouth. Once open, he carried her purposefully across the balcony, until she whispered in his ear: 'I'm pretty sure this place is crawling with surveillance cameras…' This time Jethro understood the first time, and placed her carefully on her feet. He regarded her as she righted herself: emerald eyes sparkling; lips red and swollen; cheeks flushed; red hair tousled-in short, one of the sexiest things he'd seen in his life. Jen glanced at him and smirked, well aware of his scrutiny. She shrugged out of her jacket and he wondered if it were possible to die from frustration.

'Hold this.' She handed him her jacket. He just looked at her with dark cobalt eyes until her gaze fell meaningfully to his crotch. Jethro snatched the jacked from her and proceeded down the stairs and towards the exit. Jen followed, trying to look like a person not just about to have reckless sex with what could possibly be one of the sexiest men on the planet. 'Thank you, Stan.' She said civilly as the security guard held the door open for them. Jethro strode past him and headed for her car. Jen unlocked it by means of the remote control on her key chain, and for once there was no argument about who was driving.

'We're going to my place.' She informed him. He just grunted, which she took as an affirmative answer. As soon as they were out of the NCIS compound, Jethro leaned over and pecked her neck. She stayed purposely focused on the road. This wasn't good enough. Jethro proceeded to assault her neck with his lips; teeth; tongue. He nipped and sucked and, in general, made concentrating on driving incredibly difficult, to say the least. After about a minute of this, Jenny swerved for the side of the road and slammed on the breaks. Jethro was so absorbed in what he was doing, he hardly noticed…that is, until she ripped his shirt off of him. Buttons flew, and he smirked; she was obviously just as desperate as he was.

She straddled him in the passenger's seat and kissed down his chest, while he yanked off her crisp oxford and reached behind her for her bra, and unclipped it. He had always been surprisingly dexterous when it came to bras, and she decided it was due to all the practice. He pulled her down for another kiss. This one was full of anticipation. His lips worked their way down her jaw and when he reached her neck, he nipped gently and then sucked the spot, angling at leaving a mark-as if the one n her breast from last week wasn't enough. 'God, Jethro,' she gasped when he cupped her breast in his hind. Her hands travelled down his chest, and began to work frantically at the button on his jeans. When she succeeded, she shoved them down his hips, boxers and all. This was quite a feat, considering her awkward position. He returned the favor and freed her of her skirt. He then made a show of tracing his fingers up her inner thighs towards her centre. She had to brace herself on the seat. She let out a strangled moan when they reached their destination, and he slipped a finger inside her.

Proving him right in that she could never pace herself, she grabbed his hand, took off her own panties-with surprising haste, and said 'Jethro, _get on with it!_' He laughed, that's Jen for you. He could tell she was holding back; her breasts were heaving and her muscles tense.

Slowly, deliberately, he thrust into her. He groaned-she was so tight. Jenny cried out, and he pulled her down to kiss her. This pace was not what she had in mind and so she took control, and rode him harder, faster. That was all it took. She screamed, and as she did, he let himself go. He felt her shudder with the force of her orgasm, and then collapse onto his chest in a panting, sweaty heap. He reached round her and held her close.

She brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him gently. When she pulled back he was smiling. She grinned back. 'What?'  
'The director of NCIS just fucked her secret lover in her car, in the middle of nowhere. Is that permitted?' he took on a mock serious tone. She smacked his arm. 'We should probably stop doing this, huh.' Jethro simply looked at her. Jenny knew that they probably would never stop.

* * *

_My 'So what's the verdict?' on the last chapter was my cool, calm, collected way of say please please please review! :)_


End file.
